HGOFT 3
: The second games ended with yet another success and popularity that more and more twists were demanded of the people of panem. The third games promised to add as many twists and gameplay changing elements that would keep the viewers and tributes alike guessing. Even the most trained tributes would find themselves flustered by the rules of the third games. Tributes Arena The first twist of these games started before the actual games in which tributes were allowed to select a token, any token, even those that were weapons. Several tributes grew confident, being close to their ideal weapon of choice and figured the games would end quite early. After their tokens were taken and scattered in random locations around the arena, they soon realized the games wouldn't be that easy. The tributes were also in for a surprise once they took an extra long trip up the tubes, dropping them off on a hovering platform, miles above the actual arena. The bloodbath took place high in the sky, leaving the only way down to the arena via parchute. The arena itself was windmill shaped, split into four spokes that represented each season. The new weather changing technology had been developed after the second games and were the basis for this arena. Rolling hills, deep catacombs, rushing waterfalls, and a noisy jungle were hit with all four seasons at some point as the entire arena rotated like a windmill. Smack in the middle of the arena was a giant roulette wheel that when spun, would deliver a random item to the tribute, send a swarm of mutts in a random spoke, and randomly collapse one of the several towers placed on the corners of the arena. ngrpg3.jpg 6-sunny-waterfalls.jpg images (2).jpg blizzard.jpg jungle-rain.jpg 34gke8p.jpg Muttations *Pufferanhas: Randomly allocated via roulette wheel. *Sickadas: Randomly allocated via roulette wheel. *Vultechos: Randomly allocated via roulette wheel. *Tygeysers: Randomly allocated via roulette wheel. *Razomeleons: Randomly allocated via roulette wheel. *Armoredillos: Randomly allocated via roulette wheel. *Avipiercers: Hidden inside a pack in the bloodbath. Bloodbath Task Results Day 2 Julian Ember, Cicero, and Constantine Marlowe, Axelle, Aethea, Christine, and Lynn Azalea and Ella Marlowe, Axelle, Aethea, Christine, and Lynn Kyanite, Talon, and Azalea Nico, Madeleine, Luna, and Lizzie The Arena Day 3 Azalea, Kyanite, and Ella Ember, Cicero, and Constantine Lizzie Luna, Nico, and Kerrington Lizzie Lynn, Aethea, Christine, and Axelle Julian Day 4 Kyanite and Azalea Nico and Luna Lynn, Axelle, Lizzie, and Ella Nico Lynn and Lizzie Day 5 The Final Seven Trivia *This game holds the record for most kills by the same method. The method is falling to one's death and it occured nine times in this game. *This game is the first to have two tributes simultaneously kill each other. The two tributes being Cicero and Luna after the two ended up dead in the collapsed and burning forest. *This game features the first time a tribute killed their own District Partner. The tribute was Nico of District 10 who shoved his district partner, Petra off a high platform. *No final battle was held as the tributes all attacked each other towards the end. This is the only game to have no official final battle so far. *Luna of District 3 received 5 kills during this game. This was the highest number of kills from the first to the 11th games when the record was broken. *Azalea and Lizzie were both the first two tributes to receive a perfect Private Training score.